Little Snippets of Life
by LoopyandLovely
Summary: A set of completely unconnected drabbles with lots of different characters. Each one is exactly 100 words.
1. Ugly

**A/N This is a set of drabbles I've written for flutter of angel wings' Drabble Collection Challenge. They're all exactly 100 words (according to Microsoft Word) and that's because I wanted to try my hand at 'proper' drabbles. Please let me know what you think of them. The titles of each are the prompts I was given, and although I haven't written them all yet, I think they're all going to be completely unconnected.**

1. Ugly

_Hermione Granger sat on her bed, arms curled around her knees, tears streaming down her face. Pansy's words echoed in her head, one in particular – ugly. She had always ignored Parkinson and her insults but this time she had looked in the mirror and realised… she was ugly. Her hair was frizzy, her skin was washed out and her teeth stuck out. Ron would never take notice of her. Her heart lurched. Why couldn't she be pretty like Lavender, or Ginny even? She berated herself in her head – beauty wasn't important, and then she laughed bitterly. Of course it was._


	2. Eyes Closed

2. Eyes closed

_Neville's eyes were closed, his heart fluttering in his chest. Luna had promised that she'd be back in a moment. _

_"Here you go." He felt her soft skin lift his hand and wrap it around something rough and square._

_"Can I open my eyes?"_

_He could smell a sweet perfume and he felt a breath on his lips – "Not yet."_

_"What is this?" He asked of the square thing._

_"Pollyhue. If you're given it before a kiss it's meant to bring you happiness for the rest of your life."_

_Then he felt her lips meet his. He couldn't help smiling._


	3. Photograph

3. Photograph

_Harry ran his finger over the photograph, brushing it over the black and white image of his parents who smiled back up at him, he felt a cold tear escape his eye as his heart ached in his chest. How he wished they could be here, to see what was happening. And yet if they were here, everything would be different. His mother waved through the photograph and his tear landed on her hand. How different everything would've been if only it wasn't for Voldemort. His dad also waved and Harry closed his eyes. It wasn't fair, not at all._


	4. Stars

4. Stars

_The stars twinkled, bright points of light and hope against the dark sky. Luna looked upwards and smiled, she took the boy next to her by the hand and pointed. He looked rather scared (he was only a first year and hadn't yet been warned about the strange girl) but he followed her finger and looked._

_"Dumbledore might be gone, but there's always hope," whispered Luna and the boy smiled._

_It was the night after Dumbledore's death and the castle was in mourning, all except Luna who had her own little way of dealing with death, she pointed out hope. _


	5. Missing

** 5. Missing**

_Ron lead back on his bed, throwing a small bouncy ball against the wall with such a force that it had nearly come back and hit him in the face numerous times. He knew it was stupid, being this upset about a rat, but it was the only real pet of his own. Plus his parents would probably murder him for losing it. Even though he _didn't_ lose it. That cat ate it. Ron threw the ball with so much force that this time it really _did_ come back and hit him in the face._

_"_Fuck_," he cursed, "Stupid cat."_


	6. Determined

**6. Determined**

_Young Lily Potter was determined that this time she was going to go through the wall of platform 9 and ¾ alone. Every year her dad had walked her through it because she was scared of plummeting into it or getting stuck in the middle. But she was a big girl now. She was eleven._

_"Are you sure you don't want me to come through with you?" her mother asked kindly but she shook her head._

_She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and ran._

_The next thing she heard was a_ toot_ from the Hogwarts Express. She grinned._


	7. Hug

**A/N Yes this is a Draco/Ginny one. I can't help it, you all know there was bound to be one here somewhere.**

** 7. Hug**

_Ginny's eyes were red from crying. Draco was unsure of what to do, he was used to her being passionate and swearing and screaming and crying in _rage_. But he wasn't used to her crying with sadness like she was doing now. Something to do with Ron hating her for being with him. Draco bit his lip and sat next to Ginny. Taking in her broken appearance he hesitantly put an arm around her. _

_She leaned towards him and he pulled her closer, her head rested on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her body and she sobbed._


	8. Blue

**8. Blue**

_The Ravenclaw common room was decked out in their house colours, with blue twinkling lights hovering in empty space like tiny blue stars and light blue coloured butterbeer thanks to some clever charms. Music rang through the common room and the Ravenclaw's were in full celebratory mode – they'd won the Quidditch Cup for the first time in hundreds of years - thanks to their new team with Rose Weasley as keeper and Albus Potter as seeker. For the occasion Rose had coloured her hair pale blue with bronze streaks. Magic beyond her age, but she was a Ravenclaw after all._


	9. Only

**9. Only **

_Only a day until the next full moon thought Lupin, but his friends appeared to be oblivious to the fact that he wasn't in the mood to play tricks on Snape._

_"Come on moony – what's up with you?" asked Sirius, lounging on the grass, notebook in hand for any good pranks they devised._

_"There's only a day until you-know-what." Lupin said tensly, "And you're all acting like it's not coming."_

_Sirius rolled his eyes, "Please. Think of all the things you can do in a day. You can't waste a day every month Moony – you're practically worrying your life away."_


	10. Waiting

**10. Waiting**

_Hermione lead back in her bed, trying to snuggle into the blanket to keep warm, waiting._

_Waiting for Ron who she knew wasn't really coming back. Because he'd left. _

_But still, he _had _to come back. _

_It was Ron. _

_It was Ron with his ways of making her laugh and his loyalty and his bravery. Ron with his ridiculous deluminator and insecurities. _

_Something deep down kept her waiting for him; something deep down told her he wouldn't abandon her. She insisted on staying just a couple more days in the hope that he'd come back. It was _Ron_ after all._

**A/N And that's the last one! I hope you enjoyed them. Please review! Tell me your favourite and your least favourite and why? Or anything really, just you know - review!**


End file.
